For All Eternity
by CielUchiha
Summary: Hyūga Kara, twin of Hyūga Neji. Not your normal Hyūga shinobi. Kara didn't just master the Byakugan technique in her alone time - she also mastered Ying Release, Yang Release and Ying Yang Release, and even has her own Kekkai Genkai. Not only that - she played a hand in the Uchiha clan massacre. At only 13 years old, Kara is placed in Team Kakashi - but will her promising standards
1. Chapter 1

"Byakugan!" yelled Kara and Neji, activating their Kekkai Genkai.

"Eight Trigrams - 16 Palms!"

"Eight Trigrams - 32 Palms!"

"Eight Trigrams - 64 Palms!"

Kara and Neji were trying to press each other's chakra points, but it was extremely difficult - when Neji went to attack, Kara moved position to attack him, and vice versa.

Finally, the twins broke away, panting. The Byakugan was deactivated; they had both used up most of their chakra.

"Good... try..." panted Neji, smiling at his sister. "But it... was destiny... for... us two to... fail..."

"Yeah, it... was..." Kara was mirroring Neji, smiling exactly like him.

"I... think that's... enough for to... day... Kara..."

"Neji..." Kara nodded in agreement. She was too exhausted to do anything else, so they headed back.

When they got back to the main part of Konoha, Kara smiled at Neji at the door. "Neji...? I'm just going to see Hinata-sama... I'll be back soon, okay...? Bye...!" Kara waved at her brother, and then began to walk up to the main family's house.

"Hinata-sama, Neji is really amazing," grinned Kara to Hinata, who smiled back in response. "Hinata-sama, he is. He works so hard, training for you. Every day... And me? I'm just a pawn - not as good as Neji. I'm better outside of the battlefield, as a Medical-nin. But, of course, I have to protect yo-"

"Kara-san, don't! I feel so bad that you're working so hard for me - Neji too! Please, please don't!"

"Yes, of course. Sorry, Hinata-sama, I didn't mean to. But really, Neji has mastered the Gentle Fist technique while training just between us two!"

Hinata smiled weakly, and Kara suddenly felt her pain. A lonely, selfless girl who was part of a well-known and respected family, and had two people at her side to protect her.

"H-Hinata-sama... Are you okay?" Kara asked, and, once again, Hinata replied with a strained smile. "Yes, Kara-san. I'm fine. Oh, look at the time! Shouldn't you be getting back?"

"Oh, yes. Neji will be wondering where I am... In fact, he's probably away training already. Always pushing himself too hard..." Kara shook her head with a little giggle, then stood up. "Well, I need to go. See you tomorrow, Hinata-sama!" Kara was just approaching the door when she heard Hinata's "Goodbye, Kara-san!"

As suspected, Neji wasn't home when Kara came back. "He must be training again..." A hint of worry crept into Kara's voice. She raced out of the door again. "If he pushes himself way to far, it's only destiny that he'll end up consuming all his chakra up..."

Kara reached the forest - Neji and her training grounds - rather quickly, but Neji was nowhere to be found. "Ne... Neji...?" she asked, wandering around. "Neji?" she called, louder now. "Neji!" she yelled, running around frantically, searching for her brother.

She eventually found him - unconscious. Fearing the worst, Kara activated her Byakugan to see his chakra level.

Neji wasn't dead, but he wasn't exactly doing well either. He had drained most of his chakra in trying to complete the '128 Palms' technique by himself.

"Well, that's nearly impossible..." muttered Kara, pouring as much of her chakra in him as she could. The Third Hokage would need to know about this, Kara knew. But either way, she had to restore Neji's chakra first.

Two days later, they were back at training.

"At least you're alive, Neji. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Many Karas began running towards Neji, ready for the attack. But they disappeared quickly, what with Neji's Gentle Fist.

"Yeah. But if I died, you'd protect Hinata-sama, wouldn't you...?" Neji finally slowed down, stopping. Kara nodded, but a look of worry creeped upon her face. "Yes, Neji, I would, but... but you can't die." At this outrageous claim, Neji chuckled a little. "The end will come for us all one day, Kara..." A moment of silence crept between the two, until Kara broke it.

"Look, it's getting dark. Want to come back tomorrow, early, and we'll train then?" Neji nodded, and the twins set off.

That night, Kara crept out the house. A sleeping, unaware Neji was still lying in his bed as his sister was running through the woods. She ran almost outside of Konoha, when she stopped. Suddenly, a circle of light surrounded her from the ground.

"Byakugan Rosū!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kara and Neji were training again.

"Mangekyo... Sharingan...?" Neji asked, still trying to hit Kara's chakra points using his Byakugan. "What's that?"

"Well, you know what the Sharingan is, right?" Kara was dodging Neji, her Byakugan activated too. "The Uchiha Kekkai Genkai?"

"Of course I do! But what ties has the Sharingan to the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Well, the Mangekyo Sharingan is an improved version of the Sharingan, basically, and it can even produce a good Genjutsu that's hard to break from. But, when a Sharingan is upgraded to the Mangekyo Sharingan... Itachi has one. If he wasn't a major S-Rank criminal, then maybe we could ask him. But we can't..."

"Ah, I see..."

"And I'm not an Uchiha. So I don't fully understand it, either."

"Ah..."

Suddenly, Kara called out "64 Palms!," and she hit one of Neji's chakra points on his left arm. "Heh..." Neji tried to use his wrist, but to no avail.

"Neji, please just listen to what I need to say. I... I want to show you something, before it gets too late. It doesn't work around here, though - c'mon!" Kara began to run to the exact outskirts of Konoha, Neji following her. "Kara, where are w-" he started, but was interrupted by Kara. "Shhhh! It only works when I'm alone; try to be quiet, please!"

Suddenly, a burst of white light circled around Kara. "Byakugan Rosu!"

Neji tried to lunge towards his sister, whom was engulfed in the light (which had now faded from white to black). But he was thrown back by Kara's appearance.

"...!"

Kara turned around, and she was completely different from usual. The light faded away. "Neji... Don't be scared." She was trying to comfort Neji, who had a very shocked expression on his face. "Look, it's still me. See?"

When Kara turned around, she was completely different. Her hair, which used to be long and black, was now up to her shoulders, and it was wavy and white. Her skin was a little paler than usual, and her eyes were now black. Her attire was still the same, though - it was the only thing that made Neji sure that the strange girl was Kara.

"What... Kara...?!" Neji was shocked.

"Neji, it's my Byakugan. It... reached a certain stage..." Kara hesitated, thinking of the best way to tell her brother. "Remember the Mangekyo Sharingan I told you about earlier?" Neji couldn't do anything but nod. "My Byakugan is now similar to that. Remember how we were training, and I pressed your chakra point? Well, that shouldn't have even been possible! My Rosu increased my Byakugan abilities - the speed, the vision, even the Gentle Fist!"

Neji gave a shaky smile. "Yo-Your new Byakugan... Can you use it anywhere except around here?" Kara shook her head. "No. I don't even know why I can activate it in this area. Oh... Neji...? Please don't tell anyone about this. I can show you how to activate the Rosu, if you want. Just... please." Neji nodded - he understood what Kara was trying to say.

"Thanks, Neji." Kara yawned a little. "It does use a lot of chakra, though. I can't use it for too long." Once again, she was engulfed in black light, which soon faded to white - and Kara was back to normal again. "Sorry about that - which reminds me. Tomorrow's the Konoha Ninja Academy graduation exam, isn't it?" Neji nodded.

"Well then, it looks like we'll be working on something other than our Byakugan tonight, huh?"


End file.
